


city boy

by cadONK



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst incoming, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Near Death, Wilbur lives on a farm, schlattbur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadONK/pseuds/cadONK
Summary: wilbur soot falls easily for a city boy,but will he return feelings?
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

Wilbur walked into the small convenience store. It was the closest store to his home and yet the drive was still nearly a solid twenty-five minutes, depending on how the old dirt road looked. Today, however, was a spring day. It was close enough to summer for the mud to be gone for the most part, but far enough away for it not to be too hot to work.

He put a box of produce onto the counter with a huff. The box was heavy, heavier than what he was used to. He looked around the store before ringing the bell on the counter. What he didn’t expect was a younger boy, maybe nineteen or twenty- around wilbur’s age to come out from a back room. He must’ve been a newbie, since Wilbur didn’t see him last time, and they always send the new guys when people rang the bell. The boy had brown hair and eyes the same color. Shaggy sideburns, well, he thought they were sideburns until the boy turned towards him. He saw how they weren’t exactly like that, mutton chops? At least that’s what he thought they were called, his father had them before his mom got sick of it and made him shave them.

Wilbur got snapped from his thoughts when the shorter one started to speak. 

“What, are you jealous?” He asked with a somewhat evil but joking grin. 

“J-Jealous?” Wilbur looked at him, then to the side. “What is there to be jealous of?”

“My wonderful chops of course.” His grin only grew, eyes trying to look into Wilbur’s again.

“No, I’m absolutely not jealous of that,” Wilbur protested quickly. He went to speak again, but heard his father yell.

“Wilbur come get another crate!”

Wilbur rolled his eyes and went out to the truck, grabbing another crate. “Be careful, there are eggs in that one.”

“I’m always careful, dad.”

Wilbur went back into the shop, shoving the wooden prop in front of the door so he didn't have to deal with it every time he came into the shop. He went over to the counter and set down the crate, repeating what his father said to him to the boy behind the counter.

“So, your name’s Wilbur and you work on a farm?” The cashier teased, “Are you sure you’re not supposed to be a pig?”

“Please, I’ve heard so many comments about my name since the day I was born, I don’t need to hear more from you, city boy. What’s your name, Anyway?”

“What?” He turned to him, nearly dropping the eggs he was about to put in a fridge. “How did you know? Also, it’s Schlatt.”

“How did I know?” Wilbur laughed, going over to him. “Well, one, you’re trying too hard to fit in. The flannel really isn't it.”

Schlatt gasped with fake offence before actually dropping the eggs when Wilbur grabbed the flannel and fixed the button on it. “Plus, no one in the right mind fucks up a flannel that bad. Ah!- You asshat, the eggs!”

Schlatt rolled his eyes, “It’s not my fault you grabbed a complete stranger by the clothes!”

Wilbur shrugged. “Yeah, just clean it up before the owners see.” He then left, going to get more of the crates from the truck.

` Schlatt sighed, knowing Wilbur was right and hurrying to get the mess cleaned, salvaging a few of the eggs.

Once Wilbur had gotten the crates completely unloaded, he went back in, and just plain sat on the counter.

“You can’t do that!” Schlatt yelled at him, and Wilbur grinned.

“Yes I can. I bet I know the owner better than you do.”

Schlatt couldn’t argue with that, so he just sat on the spinning chair he’d been given.

“So, how long have you been living around here?”

“Three days. I dropped out of school and my family decided that they didn’t want a drop out, so I’m couch hopping and hoping for the best. Mr. Spencer’s letting me stay with him as long as I work this shitty cash register.”

“...That got really dark, really fast.” Wilbur looked at him with sympathy. “Do you… do you want me to ask my dad if you can stay with us?”

Schlatt considered it, before nodding. “Yeah, sure… Don’t you live on a farm? Doesn’t that mean I have to get up at the ass crack of dawn?”

Wilbur nodded, grinning widely again. “Yes it does! Time to reset your sleep schedule, city boy!”

Schlatt groaned, “Stop calling me that!”

“No, I don’t think I will.”

“I’ll kick your shins out.” 

“Sure.”

Schlatt rolled his eyes. “Well, maybe I don’t want to stay with you!”

"well now you're just lying to yourself."

schlatt rolled his eyes and got up. "Let me go tell boss I'm leaving."

Wilbur nodded, watching Schlatt go in the door behind the counter. He leaned on the counter boredly, smiling a bit to himself. He already liked this guy, he wasn’t sure what exactly about him it was, but he wanted to be his friend.

Schlatt came out a few minutes later, and Wilbur smiled at him. “Alright, let’s go.”

Wilbur led him out to the truck, pulling himself into the bed of it. “Either you come back here or you sit in the front with my dad, either way, hurry up.”

Schlatt hesitantly got in the back of the pickup truck, sitting next to Wilbur. “How bad is the ride to your house?” He asked, a bit nervous to get the answer.

“Oh, It’s pretty bad.” The truck started and began moving off, down the main road. The sun was high in the sky, and Wilbur had to guess it was only about noon. He’d been down this road hundreds of times in his life, and it always managed to make him smile, because he knew he was going home.

Wilbur looked down at Schlatt, who had already laid on the truck’s bed. 

“What are you doing down there?”

“Nothing.”

The truck turned onto the dirt road and a grin spread across Wilbur’s face. “Here it comes.”

“Here what comes?”

Thump.

That was the sound that was made when the truck went over a bump, and also the sound that was made when Schlatt nearly was launched out of the truck, but landed back in it and then hit his head. Wilbur grinned with amusement. “You need some help?”

“Absolutely not.”

They hit another bump and Schlatt was launched up a few inches again, smacking his head harder than last time. 

“Are you sure?” Wilbur looked down at him with an evil grin, knowing exactly what he was doing. Schlatt still didn’t want to admit to needing help, and that much was obvious.

“I’m sure, dammit!”

Another thud, this time nearly resulting in Schlatt flying out of the truck, changed his mind. Wilbur happily pulled the other into his arms.

“What are you doing?!” Schlatt yelled at him in slight disgust at being held like this. Wilbur tilted his head, not understanding what Schlatt meant. 

“What do you mean?” He asked, tilting his head. His round glasses and somewhat tan skin from working in the sun, along with the messy hair that stuck up in random tufts on the side of his head made him look like an owl. He looked a little sad at being screamed at.

“Why are you holding me like that?” Schlatt tried to quiet himself, knowing he had to. Despite how much he already hated Wilbur’s guts, this was still the guy making sure he had a home. It was sort of a requirement to be nice.

“Because it’s comfortable and it keeps you from bouncing out. Isn’t that what you wanted?”

Schlatt couldn’t argue with that, slowly letting himself relax into the other’s arms. Wilbur smiled at this, holding the shorter one carefully as to not make him uncomfortable. 

Now that Schlatt had relaxed and the worst of the bumps were over, the ride was peaceful. The sound of the truck was the loudest thing in the woods, the other noises being birds or random things running through the woods. The smell of gasoline the truck gave off was the only thing either of the boys could smell, but both of them had their reasons not to mind it so much.

The sight was probably the best, though. Somehow with Schlatt in his arms, Wilbur saw everything a little brighter, a little clearer. Almost like cleaning his glasses after a long time, but not exactly. The forest was newly in bloom so there were all sorts of things. Berries and ferns, normal grass and trees with flowers. The sun seeping through the top of the green trees made it seem even more magical, and even though to even Wilbur the thought seemed cheesy, it seemed like a wonderland.

He’d never felt anything like this before. Well, he had, but it wasn’t as strong. Right now was the strongest he’d ever felt this way. With a dumb city boy, at that.

He decided to just relax about it, and enjoy how nice it was. Schlatt was carefully repositioning himself, but wasn’t leaving the other’s arms. He was just nervous about this seeming weird and super gay. He wasn’t, of course, but he had a sneaking suspicion that the boy holding him in a yellow sweater and black pants, with round glasses and a flower hair clip may have been. He didn’t mind that, he didn’t give a shit about what other people did.

He knew the thought was dumb and overused, but the only thing he could think to himself as Wilbur adjusted so they were both finally comfortable was please, please don’t hit on me.

Wilbur hummed quietly after a bit, getting tired of the silence. 

“Are we there yet?” The boy in his lap looked up at him.

“Almost, just a few more minutes. The next turn will be into my driveway.”

Schlatt nodded. “And you’re sure I can stay?”

“Of course. I’d never turn you down, especially not after getting your hopes up.”

Schlatt nodded, and Wilbur smiled. He noticed how Schlatt looked at him, that suspicious but oddly longing look. That was absolutely the look of someone starved of affection, and as long as Schlatt was comfortable with it, Wilbur would give him all the affection he could ever dream of. 

The truck took a sharp turn and Schlatt didn’t get a chance to move back despite how he was about to, his face slamming into Wilbur’s shoulder as soon he tried to move back. Wilbur didn’t feel much pain from it, laughing quietly. He hugged him gently, which Schlatt didn’t even have the heart to move away from. Wilbur seemed so happy being able to give Schlatt affection, so he let it slide, for now.

The truck pulled in front of a large farm house, and Schlatt’s eyes widened. He’d always lived in the city, he’d never seen a house so big. It was impressive to him. Wilbur laughed. “Something wrong, city boy?”

“Your house is… really big compared to the houses in the city.”

Wilbur chuckled. “Ah, it's really not that big.”

He helped the other out of the truck, then led him into the house. “I’ll show you around, but don’t mind my-”

“Hello!” The voice of a teenager spoke, and Schlatt turned, met face to face with a blonde, teenage boy with blue eyes.

“My brother.” Wilbur finished with a sigh. “This is Tommy.”

“Is this your boyfriend, Wilbur?” Tommy asked with a grin, earning nothing but a sigh from Wilbur.

“No, Tommy. I met him today, he’s staying with us until he has a better place to go or gets his own.”

“Wilbur has a boyfriend!” Tommy yelled, and Wilbur just shook his head. “Come on, Schlatt.”

Schlatt nodded at him and followed Wilbur into the house, his eyes carefully looking at everything. He needed to be sure he was safe. He tilted his head when he saw a portrait above the fireplace.

There was Wilbur’s dad, Wilbur, Tommy and two people he didn’t recognize. A boy who looked like he was Wilbur’s twin brother and a lady with blonde hair. 

Wilbur noticed Schlatt staring. “Old family photo, the other me is my twin, Technoblade, and the woman is my mom.”

“Where are they?” Schlatt asked out of impulse.

“Mom’s dead, Technoblade’s off doing college things.”

“Oh… Sorry- Sorry about your mom.”

Wilbur shrugged, “It was a long time ago. Anyway, come on.” He led him upstairs, pointing out what each room was. Dad’s room, Tommy’s room, Technoblade’s old room, the bathroom, and finally Wilbur’s room.

Schlatt gasped when Wilbur opened the door. It was… really pretty. String lights hung around the room and down a wall, a laptop on the desk in the corner and his bed in the middle, along with other bedroom things like dressers and bed stands. 

“Careful, there’s a drop,” Wilbur informed him as he stepped down into the room, Schlatt following. He looked up and his eyes caught on a flag. Pink, purple and blue. 

“Which flag is that?” Schlatt asked, looking over at Wilbur.

“Bisexual,” He answered simpily.

Schlatt nodded. “So is there a guest bedroom, or?”

“Nah, you’re staying with me.”

“Oh, of fucking course.” Schlatt sighed. Nothing gayer than sleeping in the same room and possibly bed of a gay man. “I’m straight, by the way.”

“Sure thing.” Wilbur rolled his eyes and led Schlatt out of the room and outside. “Now I’m going to show you around the farm so you don’t get lost.”

Schlatt frowned. He had a feeling this was going to be the longest few weeks of his life.


	2. flower crowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wilbur and schlatt make flower crowns :)

By the time they were nearly done, Schlatt’s legs ached from walking so much. Wilbur had taken him from the house to the barn and showed him all the animals (Schlatt had claimed a baby ram as his favorite), except the pigs. Wilbur hopped in the pen, helping Schlatt in. He insisted the pigs were nice. 

Schlatt stayed in the corner to stay out of the mud and other disgusting, smelly things on the ground. Or at least, he tried. Wilbur tried pulling him away from the edge, towards the actual pig, but Schlatt fought so much he managed to end up in the pig’s water bucket. Schlatt screamed since it was cold and scared him, trying to get out.

Wilbur went over and helped him out, after he stopped laughing. Schlatt was grumbling unhappily due to being soaked in the dirty water. 

“Can we go back now, please?” Schlatt whined.

“I don’t have much of a choice now,” Wilbur said with a smile, starting to lead Schlatt back to the house. Schlatt followed, and went into the bathroom. 

“Do you have any clothes i can borrow?” The shorter brunette asked, nervously. He acted like he had a huge ego, but asking for something like clothes made him nervous. He didn’t have his own, sure, but asking for someone else’s seemed almost selfish or greedy.

“Yeah, hold on.” Wilbur hurried to go get a sweater for schlatt, putting it in the bathroom without looking in. Schlatt sighed with relief since Wilbur didn’t get pissed or something. Wilbur heard the shower turn on and smiled. He went to his room, laying back on his bed.

It’s only been a day, less than that even, Wilbur thought to himself, covering his head in shame, how am I already so attached to him?

It was something about him. Something about the way he glared at him when he said something dumb, or something about the way his sideburns seemed to puff up like a cats when he was surprised or angry. Or maybe it was how he looked at him in the truck bed, like for a moment he really trusted Wilbur, he really trusted him to keep him safe, even if it was only for a few moments. 

Wilbur had already gotten a crush on him, Schlatt was just a stupid city boy who’d be staying for a short amount of time, and he got attached. He covered his face, groaning and rolling onto his stomach to wait for Schlatt to get out of the bathroom.

He heard the shower shut off and sat up, being snapped from the tired daze he was laying there in to avoid thinking. He heard Schlatt step out of the shower, get dressed and then come to his room. He knocked.

“Come in!” Wilbur called to him.

Schlatt walked in. He was wearing a pastel blue sweater along with some black shorts that went to his knees and white socks.

Wilbur wanted to blurt something, anything along the lines of a complement. “Nice sweater.”

“Yeah, it’s yours, dipshit.” Schlatt sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard and sighing.

“Mhm. I have a wonderful fashion sense.” Wilbur grinned widely at the other. He just shrugged.

“We should go do something. Nothing terrible again, just to relax. Are you up for that?” Wilbur asked, earning a nod from Schlatt.

Wilbur grinned, excited. He liked going out to do things; staying inside was far too boring for him and he often ended up staring at the windows or sneaking out them just for a few more minutes of outside air.

They both got up, Wilbur leading Schlatt out of the house again. Neither of them bothered with shoes, since Wilbur said they didn’t need them.

He led the other into a field and up a hill, into a patch of flowers. He sat down, having Schlatt sit next to him. They shared a few moments of silence before it was broken by Schlatt. 

“Why are we even out here?”

“Way to ruin the moment, dork.”

“It was just a question!”

Wilbur rolled his eyes. “We’re up here cause one, I want to make flower crowns, and two.” He pointed at the sunset. “I want to watch that.”

Schlatt nodded quietly, looking over the flowers Wilbur had picked and watching his thin, delicate hands weave them together. He smiled a little bit, interested in how he was doing it, and how he was so skilled.

“Can you teach me?” He blurted, making Wilbur giggle.

“Of course I can!” He exclaimed, “I’d be happy to! Here, come closer.” Wilbur instructed, and Schlatt didn't argue, situating himself so he was leaning on the other’s chest. Wilbur had his legs spread, so Schlatt wasn’t really in his lap, he was just leaning on him. He was fine, this wasn’t gay at all.

“So,” Wilbur picked up a few flowers, then looped his arms around Schlatt. Schlatt looked down at his hands so he could watch him easily. “You just sort of loop them around each other… like this.” He says as he starts making his own, helping schlatt follow with slightly longer flowers to make it easier on him.

The two eventually fell into a rhythm, making the flower crowns in peaceful silence. The only noise was the wind rocking the trees gently and the occasional, far off sound of an animal in the barn. Little did they know, they both had the same idea in mind.

Schlatt was making one for Wilbur, Wilbur was making one for Schlatt. Schlatt was using blue flowers, like his own sweater, similar to how Wilbur used yellow.

It was calm, peaceful even.

So much better than city life.

Schlatt felt so much better. Wilbur made him happy. The happiest he’d been since the last time he’d had a girlfriend at that.

It was sort of sad that that was what made him so happy, but it was. She had loved him, at least.

And with Wilbur, it wasn’t the exact same. Not love, at least not in Schlatt’s eyes. Just that the tall brunette really did care about him. That much was obvious, from the way he held his arms around him, or the way he held him in the truck…

Maybe it was love.

But not to Schlatt.

He continued on his blue flower crown until he was finished. He and Wilbur finished at nearly the same time. Schlatt spun around so he was facing Wilbur. Wilbur smiled at him and gently put the flower crown on Schlatt’s head, making him blush lightly.

“Thanks… dickhead.”

Wilbur rolled his eyes, but then grinned when Schlatt put a crown on his head.

“That's so sweet!” Wilbur complemented with a hum, “It’s very pretty, thank you!”

Schlatt nodded quietly, smiling.

There was a few moments of silence before it was broken by a somewhat loud Baah.

Wilbur turned around, just as a young sheep came from the woods and ran over to him. Wilbur laughed, petting the sheep’s head. It was stained blue.

“Why is it blue?” Schlatt asked, looking over the sleep with curiosity.

Wilbur looked over at Schlatt. “This is Friend! He has a blueberry problem.”

Schlatt nodded, not bothering to even think of whether that made sense or not. The sheep took interest in Schlatt, then seemingly out of nowhere, laid on his lap. Schlatt tried not to show his alarm at having a blue stained lamb lay on him suddenly, just laughing nervously.

“Oh! He likes you!” Wilbur grinned at Schlatt. “That’s a good sign!”

“Is it?”

“Of course it is!” 

Schlatt doubted this, but gave Wilbur the benefit of the doubt. He was the animal master here. 

Wilbur leaned on Schlatt again. Schlatt nudged him off, “Hey, it was a one, maybe two time thing. Don’t think I’m getting soft on you.”

“Sure thing, city boy,” Wilbur said this just to mess with Schlatt. It was obvious from the shit eating grin on his face when Schlatt’s face lit up with playful anger. He couldn’t even get up because he didn’t want to disturb the now sleeping lamb.

“I’ll kill you, Soot.”

“Sure thing.”

They were both quiet for a few minutes before bursting into child-like giggles. “You would never hurt me!” Wilbur challenged, earning a just as challenging grin from Schlatt. 

Schlatt nudged the little animal off of himself before throwing himself onto Wilbur with a wide grin. He sat on the other’s legs, holding onto his wrists. “Gotcha.”

“Oh, what a shame,” Wilbur hummed, before flipping Schlatt and shamelessly pinning him to the ground. “Or do you?”

The two wrestled around, the crowns placed off to the side for the time being, before eventually they came to a stop. Schlatt had yet again ended up being held by Wilbur like he was a child. 

“Are you serious?”

“What? You know you like being held.”

Schlatt’s face burned with embarrassment, but he couldn’t even deny it without being a huge, obvious liar. “I’ll get you back for this.”

Wilbur just laughed, just holding the other. He was gentle with him, since it was painfully obvious how the other was starved of friendly contact. 

Schlatt would never admit it, but the warmth and the peacefulness was wonderful. It was driving him towards falling asleep. Wilbur knew this, but he wasn’t going to stop him. It’d been a long day. Schlatt deserved to rest, even if the sun was only just going down.

Wilbur kissed his head, and Schlatt didn’t respond negatively. If anything, he smiled in his sleep deprived daze and moved closer.

After the sun was nearly the whole way down Wilbur picked up Schlatt, nudging Friend so he’d go back to his place in the blueberry patch. He picked up the flower crowns as well, and carried the other back home. He shushed Tommy when the blonde went to say anything that vaguely made fun of him or Schlatt, mumbling to him to fuck off and not wake Schlatt. Tommy rolled his eyes.

Wilbur carried Schlatt to the room they’d be sharing and set him on the bed, watching him curl up and pull the blankets onto himself. 

Wilbur shook his head, now aware of the fact that Schlatt was a total blanket hog. That would make sleeping with him difficult, seeing as Wilbur liked to be covered up.

He put the flower crowns up and sat on the bed next to Schlatt, before finally laying down. He wasn’t tired, but he didn’t want to leave Schlatt alone, so he stayed.

He covered his face. His feelings for the other were already painfully strong, he finally felt like love at first sight was real. Like it was something he could really, really rely on here.

Wilbur laid next to the sleeping man, listening to his breathing, before he did eventually wake up. Wilbur was having trouble sleeping, so he was awake, despite how it was already nearly one in the morning.

Schlatt rolled over, looking at Wilbur. “Well, good morning.”

“Good morning, city boy.”

Schlatt groaned, rolling back over. “That's obnoxious.” 

“I’m aware,” Wilbur retorted with a small laugh, “It’s the point.”

Schlatt only groaned louder, with more annoyance than before. He put his head under a pillow to block out the other’s cocky laughter.

After a few moments, Wilbur spoke again. He felt like he couldn’t control his body when he rolled Schlatt towards him so they were facing each other. “Schlatt, can I ask you something?”

“What?” Schlatt looked worried for the other, confused on why Wilbur had suddenly rolled him over to ask something. The near tears in Wilbur’s soft, brown eyes concerned him deeply. He put his hand on his yellow sweater sleeve.

“Do you believe in love at first sight?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for the support!! feel free to comment, I let them all through (unless you're an anti.) moderation is just on to keep this a safe space.


	3. pond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst. warning for that, but I don't think anything's triggering other than the internalized homophobia n stuff

Schlatt was quiet for a moment, holding in laughter. “Oh, oh you’re serious... I’m sorry. But uh, yeah. I don’t. That’s dumb, I’ve never felt it, so I’m pretty sure it’s fucking bullshit.”

Wilbur looked at him skeptically. “Never..?”

“Yeah, no. never felt it, never will.” Schlatt defended quickly. “Even with all the ladies I’ve dated,” he spoke with confidence, exaggerating this a lot, “I’ve never felt this love at first sight shit you’re obsessed with. It’s always be friends and then she asks-”

“She does it?” Wilbur tilted his head.

Schlatt shrugged. “I usually don’t bother. I let them ask me, if they’re decent the answer’s probably going to be yes.”

“Have you ever even felt love?” Wilbur asked, “That’s not love, that’s just cruel.”

“It’s not cruel.” Schlatt said simply. “I’m not cruel, I just don’t catch feelings for them. If they make me happy I’m willing to try it.”

Wilbur just looked at Schlatt, eyes full of skepticism. “And you’re sure you’re straight?”

Schlatt froze up. He’d never questioned it before, because the idea of being gay was gross. He didn’t mind gay people at all, hell, he was friends with the dude who had a bisexual pride flag hanging above his bed. But the idea of himself being gay made him feel dirty.

“I’m… I’m sure…” Schlatt said after a few moments, but his voice certainly didn’t show any sureness.

Wilbur’s eyes softened and he hugged Schlatt out of nowhere. He recognized that voice, that unsureness. He didn’t say anything though, just holding him. 

Schlatt felt anger rise in his chest at the sudden touchiness. “Get off of me.” He snapped, moving away. “Don’t… Don’t touch me.”

Wilbur let go. “Schlatt, I understand. I promise you I understand, I’ve gone through it t-too…” He locked eyes with him, staring cautiously into them. He didn’t want to scare him off. It was almost like taming an animal.

And Wilbur surely failed to tame that one.

Schlatt started yelling, but the room was pretty much sound proof. No one else could hear him scream at Wilbur, calling him so many names and insulting him. Insulting him for being so clingy, being gay, being soft, being like this, caring about him!

Wilbur Soot is a fucking idiot.

Wilbur’s eyes flooded with tears, and that’s what made Schlatt stop. That’s what made him realize what he’d said, what he’d caused. He tried to call out for Wilbur but the taller one had already ran from the room, leaving Schlatt hollow and alone.

Leaving Schlatt to lay back down, stiff on the bed and staring up at the flag.

He couldn’t handle it. He was afraid. He was afraid of himself, he was afraid of what he’d been told as a child and he was afraid of the fact he knew he was different his whole life, those girls made him happy but not in the way Wilbur made him happy. Those girls saw him as something he couldn’t see them as. He couldn’t see them as romantic partners but god he could imagine himself spending eternity with Wilbur Soot if he dared to ask.

Schlatt got up, he had something to do. He had something to fix, or at least try to fix.

He left the house and followed the tracks in the dirt. Through the field, to the woods and over a barbed wire fence he barely made it over alive. Now bleeding and struggling to keep hope, he called out Wilbur’s name hopelessly.

Where could he have gone in that short amount of time?

His head was barely on straight, he was following the footprints but they seemed never ending.

Until he came to a lake.

That's where they stopped.

The footprints got messy like Wilbur tripped on the ground and was sent into the water. Schlatt got to his knees and then, with a mind full of hesitation, dived into the water.

He couldn’t swim, but if it saved Wilbur, so what?

If Wilbur died, he’d never forgive himself. He’d live with the guilt that he killed the man who offered him a safe house.

He looked around, before spotting Wilbur. The lake wasn’t very deep, but it was full of rocks. He assumed the blood on one was Wilbur’s.

Struggling to keep holding his breath, he picked Wilbur up and dragged him to the surface, trying to make sure he didn’t get too scraped up on rocks.

He put the tall boy on the ground and looked him over for where he was bleeding, gasping in horror when he saw it.

He hit his head.

Wilbur hit his head on a rock.

Schlatt picked him up and ran back to the house. The barbed fence was almost impossible to make it over but he managed, running into the house. He didn’t care about waking anyone up.

“Wilbur fell in the lake!” He screamed, loud enough to wake anyone up. “H-He hit his head, h-hh…” He couldn’t breath, he just screamed until Tommy and his father were in the room and even then he was crying, gripping his hair. Tommy tried to help him calm down awkwardly, getting him new clothes, while Phil was tending to Wilbur’s wounds.

Schlatt was curled up on the couch next to Wilbur, playing with his hair around the bandages on his head. He begged for him to wake up, apologizing again and again.

Wilbur opened his eyes.

Schlatt hugged him tight, tears flooding his eyes before Wilbur could even speak. Phil looked at Wilbur’s eyes. 

“I think he might has a concussion… not sure, though.”

Schlatt nodded, looking at Wilbur. “How do you feel?”

Wilbur pointed at his mouth. He couldn’t talk.

“Why’s that?” Schlatt asked nervously.

Wilbur pointed at his throat. Schlatt didn’t understand, but it was fine, as long it wasn’t brain damage.

He let Wilbur lay back down, but refused to let go. He was afraid.

“I’m sorry I told you that it was stupid…”

Wilbur shrugged, then pointed at a pen. Schlatt reached over and gave it to him. Wilbur wrote on his hand.

‘I shouldn’t have forced the idea onto you.’

Schlatt nodded, not wanting to argue and possibly upset Wilbur again. Instead, he pressed his face into his shoulder and listened to him breath.

A few breaths were shaky and ragged as if it hurt, and Schlatt looked at him again. “Is your chest okay?”

He shrugged.

Schlatt shook his head and hugged him tighter, careful not to hurt him in case he was already hurt. Wilbur moved his hand to run it through Schlatt’s hair, trying to calm him and show it was okay. It worked, and resulted in Schlatt falling asleep on him. Wilbur couldn’t blame him, it’d been a rough hour.

He shut his eyes and went back to sleep as well, ending up holding Schlatt protectively with both arms to keep him close and not allow him to get up. He didn’t need Schlatt running off, plus the shorter one was perfectly happy to be with him.

Eventually, they were both asleep.

Tommy looked at them, then Phil. “Do you think they’re dating?”

Phil shook his head, then headed upstairs to get another hour or so of rest.

It was noon by the time one of them woke up. Schlatt groaned, feeling sore all over. Wilbur was woken up by his groaning, and only responded by holding him closer. Schlatt sighed, pressing his face into the other’s chest.

Wilbur looked down at him sleepily. “What do you think of kisses..?” He asked, voice still slurred with tiredness.

Schlatt looked up at him. “What?”

“Like… on the head… friendly…”

Schlatt shrugged. “That’s alright.”

Wilbur grinned with joy at being given permission, leaning down to kiss Schlatt’s head. He watched him turn pink and hide his face quickly, liking that more than he’d ever admit.

Wilbur eventually sat up, taking the smaller one with him. This ended with him on his lap. Schlatt really hated how Wilbur knew exactly what to do to get him embarrassed, even if he wasn’t gay. 

“So… We have some stuff to talk about, yeah?”

“I guess so.”

Wilbur nodded. “One, I'm sorry.”

“Why?”

“Because, I shouldn’t have tried to force you to talk about your problems. If I didn’t, you wouldn’t have gotten upset.”

Schlatt nodded. Wilbur was right, for the most part, but he still needed to apologize. “Well, I’m still sorry for yelling at you. I said some… shitty things.”

“I understand…” Wilbur hugged him tight. Gentle, but he was obviously a bit protective.

` they were quiet until Wilbur spoke again.

“Do you want to talk about uh… Your sexuality problem?”

Schlatt was quiet, before nodding. “I guess it needs to be addressed eventually… Just, if I say stop, we’ll stop, right? No questions?”

“I promise.” Wilbur agreed.

“Okay, I guess we can then.”

“So, you’ve never actually loved a girl, but you’ve dated them?”

Schlatt nodded.

“...Have you ever loved a guy?”

Schlatt glanced down. “No, cause… cause it’s… gross.”

“Well, what about me?” Wilbur asked, not at all hurt by what Schlatt said. He was used to this; he’d experienced it himself.

“No, no! You’re not gross, I-I just would be, cause… cause…”

“Because?” Wilbur raised an eyebrow at him.

Schlatt looked down. “I.. I can’t think of anything. But it still would be, for- for me.”

“See?” Wilbur ran a hand through his hair slowly. “You can’t think of why… It might have been forced into your head, but it’s not true.”

Schlatt nodded. “So… It… It wouldn't be gross..?”

“Absolutely not… You’re just as human as before. I promise you that.”

Schlatt smiled, tears stinging his eyes as he looked at Wilbur. “Th-Thank you…”

“So, Schlatt, have you ever loved a guy?” The taller one asked again, now that he’d convinced Schlatt he wouldn’t be gross for it.

He was quiet for a few moments before nodding.

“Well, there’s your answer…” Wilbur smiled. “It might change, and you might fall for some girl at a point, but until then, I guess you’re gay.”

Schlatt hugged him tightly, thanking Wilbur. He, despite the still lingering doubt, felt for the most part.. Found. Before, there was always this piece of him missing, he couldn’t tell platonic from romantic or if romantic even existed. He was lost. But now- now he finally had an answer

“Actually,” Wilbur said, nudging Schlatt onto the couch. “I have something for you, I’ll be back in a moment.”

Wilbur went upstairs, leaving Schlatt alone. Or, so he thought, until Wilbur’s annoying little brother popped up from behind the couch.

“So are you two a thing yet?”

Schlatt blushed, and also screamed in terror, turning to him. “No!”

Tommy groaned. “Get over with it, fuckin slow burn one-hundred-thousand word fanfiction.”

“We are not a fanfiction you ass!”

“You act like it!”

Wilbur sighed, hearing Schlatt and Tommy argue. He headed back downstairs. “Both of you calm down.”

Schlatt sighed and slouched over. Tommy flipped Wilbur off and left the house.

“What was that gift thing about?” He asked after Tommy left. Wilbur handed him a pride flag. 

“We can hang it up or you can keep it. Either way, it’s yours now.” 

Schlatt took it quietly, looking over the flag with eyes full of happiness. “Thank you…” He mumbled.

Wilbur sat back down next to him, Schlatt leaning against him quickly. He put his arm around him, and they smiled at each other. Quiet, meaningful smile.

After a bit, Schlatt looked down again and smiled to himself, covering his face. Wilbur watched this, ruffling Schlatt’s hair.

Seeing him able to smile and be himself, even if it was only changing little things… it made Wilbur indescribably happy. Schlatt seemed more open to the contact, less hesitant.

Schlatt moved onto Wilbur’s lap, only proving what he was thinking of.

“Well, hello there.” He greeted him with a smile. Schlatt leaned on him, smiling as well but not responding.

“What do you want to do today?” He asked, to which Schlatt shrugged.

“Something with you sounds good.”

Wilbur covered his face quickly, “Oh you ass.”

“What did I do?” Schlatt smiled at him innocently. Wilbur just rolled his eyes.

“My dad usually takes us to a restaurant on Fridays. Are you up for that?”

Schlatt nodded. “Of course I am! What restaurant?”

“Not sure yet, usually we decide together.”

Schlatt nodded. “Until then, this is fine. I like talking to you.” He leaned back onto Wilbur more, and Wilbur kissed his head. That made Schlatt hide his face.

“You’re a bitch.”

“Sure thing, city boy.”


End file.
